Falsehoods
by Rogue12158
Summary: Edward's thoughts when he gets the dreaded phone call from Rosalie in the middle of New Moon. ONESHOT


Falsehoods

Rogue12158

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Summery: Edward's thoughts when he gets the dreaded phone call from Rosalie in the middle of New Moon. ONESHOT

**Edward's P.O.V.**

My phone was ringing four the one-hundred-and-thirtieth time today, Rosalie was calling me once again. Wait, 'calling' isn't the correct for what she was doing. Badgering or irking may be closer than calling.

I picked up the phone and answered impatiently, "Yes, Rosalie?"

"When are you coming home Edward? We all miss you, even me," Rosalie was bugging me so much lately. When will she realize that I can never go back to Bella; I made her a promise.

"I can't go back to Forks, Rose. I promised."

"Alice went back," She told me, mockery just dripping from her tone.

"What! She promised that she would never interfere in Bella's life again! How could she go back to Forks!" I was really pissed at the moment. Alice gave her word that she would stay away from Bella.

"Oh, Alice only promised not to see Bella, you never said anything about going back to Forks." She wasn't making any sense.

"What are you talking about?"

"Alice went back to a Bella-less Forks." _What did she mean?_ Was all that was going through my mind. It was far too early for Bella to go off to college.

"Did she go back to Jacksonville with her mother?" That was the only other scenario that is anywhere close to making sense.

"Actually, no. Alice had a vision." _Alright Rosalie, get to the point!_

"Okay, can you get to the point now?" All I really wanted, leaving out going back to Bella, was to return to my self-imposed exile.

"Alright. The reason Alice went back was to help Charlie anyway she could, you know that she's always had a soft spot for him. Well, anyway, that was because of her vision," was she intentionally trying to prolong this? I desperately wanted to know what happened to Bella, then to get back to my brooding.

"And what was her vision, Rosalie?" I asked, playing along with her little mind games.

"She saw Bella, in the middle of a storm that was pushing hurricane conditions, jumping off a cliff. And she didn't see her come back up."

I felt my heart being torn to pieces 'till there was practically nothing left. "Tell me you're joking. Tell me this is one of your sick plots to make me come back. It's NOT true!!" I was screaming into the phone, sobs were rocking my entire form.

"I'm sorry Edward, but it's the truth, Alice is in Forks as we speak," as much as I wanted to never believe her, there was a sincerity in her voice that I just couldn't deny.

All I could do was shut the phone so hard that I had nearly broken it. I never wanted to talk to anyone ever again. But there was one more call I had to make before I ended the misery.

I dialed the number of my only love and waited patiently for someone to pick up. I didn't have to wait long, for someone picked up on the third ring, "Swan residence," said an unfamiliar deep male voice.

Since it was not her, not that I expected it to be, though I hoped, I threw my voice to match my father's perfectly, "Hello, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Is Chief Swan there by any chance?"

"He's not here," the man said in a unreasonably menacing tone.

"Well then, do you have an idea as to where he might be?" I was starting to get impatient, I had to know if Rosalie was lying to me.

"He's at the funeral," the man answered reluctantly, saying the words that had sealed my fate, and Bella's apparently. I hung up the phone and ran out of my little hideaway, and directly to the nearest airport.

It was another one of those times where I envied Romeo. All he had to do was drink a little vial of plant extracts and he was with his love again. Lucky him, but that doesn't matter anymore.

I'm coming Bella.

**Well, that was a little something I whipped up in my spare time, I've been having some serious writer's block with all of my stories.**

**Up coming News!!!**

**I've been chosen to continue on ****the simply mortal reason****'s story ****Coffee Shop****, So keep an eye out for that.**

**Well, that's all I have to say, so Happy 2008!**

**REVIEW**

**IF**

**YOU**

**LIKE**

**HUGS**

**AND**

**COOKIES**

**AND**

**MAKE**

**A**

**NEW**

**YEARS**

**RESOLUTION**

**TO**

**REVIEW**

**MORE**

**IT**

**MAKES**

**YOUR**

**AUTHORS**

**HAPPY**

**THANK**

**YOU**

**Rogue12158**


End file.
